


One Kiss

by GaeilgeRua



Series: HH's Roll-A-Drabble [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursed Sleep, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Healer Hermione Granger, Not Epilogue Compliant, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: If his mom hadn't been so nice when she asked, she would have never considered it. Plus, how much harm can one kiss cause?





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven April 20th #RollADrabble (Hermione/Blaise and Sleeping Beauty for my fairy tale trope) and 2019 Bingo square G1-Mystery.
> 
> A big thanks go to both Squarepeg72 and thescarletphoenixx for their help with this. If there are any errors after they looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

                                             

Hermione stared quietly at the wizard lying on the bed in the dimly lit room. If she didn’t know better, she’d just think he was sleeping, but she did. She knew that he wasn’t just asleep, that he wouldn’t wake up as she stepped closer to his bedside, that somehow someone had forced him into this eternal sleep.

It had taken months between her and the other Healers that were assigned to his case to figure out that someone cursed him with what they had been calling the Sleeping Beauty curse. It was one of the older Muggleborn Healers that had pointed out the similarities between the state their patient was in and the young woman from the Muggle children’s fairy tale.

That had been nearly two years ago. And it was with the realisation that true love's kiss could wake him, and subsequent leak to the press that brought witches and even wizards from across the world to try and break the spell that had been cast upon him. Hundreds of people, if not thousands by now, had entered his private hospital room to try and rouse the slumbering wizard.

They had been unsuccessful so far. Not only with waking him up, but even the Aurors hadn't figured out who cursed him and why. There was hope that when he was finally awake that he would be able to shed some light onto who did this to him and their reason for doing so.

Hermione stepped closer to check his vitals, finding him still stable with no changes between the last time they’d checked on him. She reached out and grasped his hand. “Oh, Blaise, what happened to you?” Hermione whispered into the quiet room.

“Thank you, Healer Granger,” Blaise’s mother said as she entered his room, “for everything you’ve done for Blaise.”

Hermione turned to face the other witch, releasing Blaise’s hand in the process. “I’m just doing my job, Madame Zabini.”

Blaise’s mother closed the door behind her and joined Hermione next to her son’s bedside. “I know, but you could have easily let someone else have his case, and you didn’t. I found out after the war about the way my son and his friends treated you while you were all at Hogwarts together and I am so sorry about that. Blaise and I had a long conversation after I found out as he was not raised that way—”

Hermione cut her off with a raised hand. “Madame Zabini, it’s okay. I promise. Blaise and I have spent quite a bit of time together before his stay here because of Harry and Daphne, and he apologised for his actions. I apologised for my own actions because I wasn’t exactly a darling myself if I’m honest.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Madame Zabini countered, “Blaise told me you never said a word against him.”

A faint blush flared across Hermione's cheeks. “Maybe not to his face, but there were words used in our common room. I'm not proud of myself or my actions back then, but it's in the past, and Blaise and I have been able to become friends over the years.”

“He never said anything to me, but I'm glad to hear that you both have been able to become friends.” Madame Zabini looked from her son to Hermione. “Is there any progress on a counter-charm or potion?”

Hermione shook her head sadly. “No. Everything we've tried so far has had no effect whatsoever on his condition. I know there are still people coming to visit to try and break the spell, but at this point, I don't even know if that will counter the curse.”

“I wish there were something we could use to find his match, but everything I know of has to be brewed or cast by the person in question.”

“If such a potion or spell existed, that would make all of this much easier,” Hermione agreed.

The two witches fell silent for a few moments before Hermione stepped back. “I have to go check on some of my other patients, and now that you're here, I'll let the reception desk know they can start sending people in.”

“Healer Granger,” Madame Zabini said before Hermione could take more than two steps.

“Yes, madame?”

The older which turned to face Hermione. A speculative look in her eyes. “Have you kissed my son yet?”

“I couldn't,” Hermione replied, her eyebrows shooting towards her hairline as she stared at the other witch. “I'm his Healer.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Would you humour me for a moment before you leave?”

Hermione let her gaze slide from Blaise's mum to the wizard in question.

“I give you my word that I will take no legal action against you if this doesn't work,” Madame Zabini told her.

The older witch watched as Hermione thought over what she said. It seemed like an eternity had passed as the younger witch processed everything, but in reality, was only a few seconds. “Yes,” Hermione finally whispered.

Hermione moved to stand next to Blaise’s bedside once again. Only this time instead of checking his vitals, Hermione leant down and pressed her lips against Blaise's. Electricity zinged through Hermione’s body before she pulled back with a jerk. A blush bloomed across her cheeks as her eyes widened in shock.

She turned to face Blaise’s mum. “This is worse than if it hadn’t worked,” Hermione groaned. “Now they’ll know I kissed him. I'll—”

Madame Zabini cut her off with a gentle hand on her arm. “Nothing will happen to you. If anyone says anything, I will take the blame,” she reassured her. “You did nothing wrong.”

Blaise shifting on his bed drew the attention of both witches. Madame Zabini smiled at her son as he finally woke up while Hermione watched with trepidation.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Blaise asked, looking around in confusion.

"You're at St Mungo's," his mum replied.

"You were hit with curse that put you in an eternal sleep," Hermione explained. "That was nearly two years ago. How are you feeling right now?"

Blaise turned his attention to her. "Hermione?"

"Hullo, Blaise," she said before repeating her previous question, "How are you feeling?"

He took the time to think over what she asked before replying with, "I feel tired and my muscles ache, but other than that, I feel good." He paused for a moment before he turned confused eyes towards Hermione. "Wait. I've been here for two years? And what's this eternal sleep?"

"Yes, you ended up in the care of myself and a few other Healers two years ago," she answered as she stepped forward to help him sit up. "When you first arrived, we didn't know what was going on, but after a few months, we figured out that you were cursed with spell that put you in an eternal sleep. Do you happen to remember who it was that cursed you?"

"Umm," Blaise trailed off as he tried to remember.

Hermione smiled at him. "If you don't remember, that's fine. Once we've been able to clear you and before we release you to go home, the Aurors will want the memory of what happened. With your permission of course."

"Of course," Blaise agreed. "Anything to catch whoever did this to me."

"I'm going to run a few diagnostic spells again now that you're awake, and then I'll go talk with your other Healers."

Blaise nodded and sat there as Hermione checked him over. Once she was done, she excused herself from the room. As her hand wrapped around the doorknob, Blaise's voice saying her name stopped her.

"Yes, Mr Zabini?" Hermione asked as she turned back to face him.

"Two things," Blaise replied. "First, I remember that it was one of the twins."

"That cursed you?" At his nod, she added, "Which one?"

"One of the Patil twins, but I'm not sure which one."

Hermione's brow wrinkled in confusion. "That doesn't make sense."

"Actually it does," Blaise's mum said, "You weren't here as it was your day off, but that first day we let people in once we knew what was going on, both girls were one of the first ones in line."

Blaise turned his attention to his mum. "In line for what?"

Madame Zabini turned to gesture to Hermione. "Healer Granger and your other Healers were able to determine that the curse you were hit with would only be reversed by a kiss from your true love."

He continued to stare at his mum for a few moments before he burst out laughing. Once he sobered some, he asked, "You seriously expect me to believe that?"

"You're awake now," Madame Zabini pointed out.

"And? The Healers could have found a spell or potion to reverse the sleep," Blaise countered.

"We tried," Hermione said. "Nothing would work."

"Okay, let's say I believe the both of you, who is my so called true love?"

The two witches shared a look. Madame Zabini encouraging the young woman to tell her son the truth while Hermione wished the older which would just tell him for her so she didn't have to face his rejection.

Blaise caught the interaction. "Am I not going to like who it is?"

"It's not that," his mum replied.

"Then tell me who i—"

"It's me," Hermione interrupted, trying to fight the blush creeping up her neck.

"What?"

"It's me," she said again.

"You mean to tell me, that you let me lay in this hospital bed for two years while Salazar knows how many people have kissed me when it was you this whole time?"

Hermione huffed. "I'm your Healer, Blaise. I should never have kissed you, but your mum convinced me. Now, I have to go explain everything to my boss and hope I don't get fired for it."

Blaise stared at her as if she had two heads. "Why would you be fired?"

"I'm your Healer," Hermione reiterated and then added, "you're my patient. It's frowned upon for Healers to fraternise with their patients."

"It was one little kiss," Madame Zabini countered.

"My boss hates me," Hermione replied, turning to face the other witch.

"If they fire you, then we'll find somewhere better for you to work."

"I appreciate the gesture, Madame Zabini, but where else could I work? There are no other hospitals in Britain."

"We could move to Rimini or even our flat in Bologna and you could work at Ospedale Magico di Bologna," Blaise suggested, a serious look on his face.

Hermione started to argue, but as soon as a grin broke out across his face, she knew he was joking with her. "Arse," she muttered.

"I'm kidding about moving to Italy, but you could go into the private sector," he said.

She took a few moments to consider what he told her.

"Healer Granger, please report to room one," a voice announced.

"I'm sorry, I have to go take care of another patient right now. I'll think about what you said and if I do get fired then I may just do that." Hermione turned back around and this time opened the door. Looking over her shoulder, she added, "Myself or one of your other Healers will be in later to check on you and I'll let the Aurors know you're willing to let them see the memory."

"Thank you, Healer Granger," Madame Zabini called out as Blaise said, "Thank you, Hermione."

As the door closed behind the younger witch, Blaise's mum turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "She has no idea that we run one of the most lucrative private healing groups in Europe, does she?"

Blaise grinned at her. "Not at all."

"And you plan to make sure she gets fired so you can have her with us, don't you?"

"I wouldn't be a Slytherin if I didn't, mother," Blaise replied. "Just need to make sure she never finds out about it."

"Leave that to me." She narrowed her eyes for a moment. "Now, you didn't talk that Patil girl into cursing you, did you?"

Blaise glared at her. "Definitely not. That's all on whichever twin did it."

"I thought as much, I just wanted to make sure." She turned to make her way out of her son's room. "Looks like I have a hospital dean to speak with."

"Thank you, mum," he replied as his mother slipped from his room. Now he just needed to figure out how to convince Hermione to join him.


End file.
